Letters
by nas-iiN
Summary: This is for you. You know who you are.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared wistfully out of the window of her new bedroom, her observant eyes taking in every detail of the scene below. There was a road, already filled with cars, a beach and then the blue of the atlantic ocean. She couldn't deny it – Miami was a cool place to live.

As she stared, she was startled by an owl suddenly appearing in front of her eyes. Hermione quickly opened the window and allowed the bird inside. She took the letter that the messenger carried and looked immediately at the writing on the envelope. It was from him.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope that this letter finds you safe and well. While I am terrifically disappointed that you are no longer here with me, I can understand why your parents have taken you and moved away. I guess them finding out about Dumbledore's death and then the final battle and defence of the castle was one adventure too many. They just want what is best for you – to keep you safe._

_I can't quite believe that you've gone out of my life. One day I had the most wonderful sister, with whom I could share my adventures and triumphs, my secrets and my fears. But now you seem so very distant. I'm going to miss you so much. When I read your letter, I was numb for a while, then angry and sad. It's taken me several days to collect my thoughts enough to write this. One of our friends, Luna, has been very supportive in this troubling time._

_Seeing as though I'm going to be extremely busy, and that I cannot tell you things everyday like before, let me say some important words now, while they are still clear in my head. I remember as clearly as if it were yesterday the moment you first called me brother. "An amazing friend and a wonderful big brother". Those were the words you said, and it filled my heart with joy. But long before then and ever since, you've soothed me when I've been tense, comforted me when I was sad, calmed my anger, wiped away my tears, shown me compassion when I was grieving. You've shared in my successes and revelled in my happiness. I keep no secrets from you, my beloved sister._

_Goodbye my friend, my angel, my soulmate, my most beloved sister. _

_I will write again one day and tell you my news. I shall never forget you._

_Love,_

_Harry_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Hermione,

I can't believe how long it's been since I last wrote to you. While it feels like little more than a week, it's really been well over a year. The children are growing up quickly – they are seriously testing our patience with their behaviour at the moment. Fortunately school is back in session after the half-term break, and Ginny only has one to deal with for most of the day.

Our recent trip to Devon to visit the Burrow was fraught with tension. The moment we arrived Molly upset Ginny, who was then miserable the entire time we were there. Arthur seems to show little interest in anyone these days – it was quite saddening, really. The rain didn't help, as we were stuck inside with little to do for the most part.

We came back early and spent a few days at home which was far more pleasant. The kids played outside while I worked in the garden. We went on a family broom ride and they played in the new sand pit we bought. Ginny thought it'd be fun to build it the 'Muggle way', which ended up taking over three hours. Unfortunately, that combined with all the other work I did, left me with aching hands, a sore back and aggravated that old knee problem I used to have.

Work is still the same – busy busy busy. I had about eighty messages to read through when I got in this morning. I should hear about that possible new job within about a week too, so that's exciting – so long as they offer me more money of course!

I seem to recall your last message mentioning exams about now. Well, I hope you do well in them, but since it's you we're talking about, there's not really any doubt about that is there.

I apologise for sending such a mundane letter, but it kind of helps me to pretend that the gaping hole in my life where you used to be isn't really there.

Forever yours,

Harry


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione,

Hello again, my long lost sister. I hope this letter finds you well and happy. I am largely alright – missing you terribly of course. Even after all this time it seems so strange not to talk to you each day. There are so many time recently I could have used your steadying influence and calming voice.

So, what's new since my last letter? Well, life at the Ministry is becoming increasingly frantic. The new system of monitoring witches and wizards that we have been working on for the last few years is now only a few months away from completion, so it is all hands to the pumps for the final push.

There is talk of having to work weekends, which Ginny is not happy about. Hopefully, being in a more advisory role than actually building parts of the system, I won't be too affected. I am going to move into a new job though, when the system is switched on. Instead of going off to a new project, I will be staying to work on this system, for six months to start with but hopefully permanently.

I'm moving out of this building soon too. The Ministry has outgrown it's current building, so small groups are moving into other buildings in London. I will be in a building called 1 Canada Square. It's so tall that you can see it from all over London. Apparently (according to Colin Creevey) there are pictures of it on the Interweb, or whatever he called it. I imagine you've got connected to it – whatever it is.

Away from work things are OK. I've been in touch with Luna a fair bit, and have enjoyed hearing all about her travels. I don't think they found any new species but it seems like they had a great time.

The kids are great. We been doing a lot of swimming and cycling while the weather has been good. Muggle bicycles are a great way to stay in shape. Ginny's bicycle has a little trailer on the back, while mine has what's called a tag-a-long. This means all four of us can go out together.

I hope your exams went well. I've been thinking about you and sending positive thoughts. I wish I could hear from you. I guess it's true that you never appreciate what you've got until it's gone. Still, let's always keep in mind Dumbledore's words: those we love are never truly gone, if we remember them. And I remember you. Ever single day.

Love always,

Harry.

There's a secret message hidden in this post. To read it you'll need a key. Keys can be found in little Pies.


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest Hermione

I know it's been a long time since I wrote to you last, but as you will read in a minute, I have been extremely busy these last weeks. Still, I'm sorry, and I really miss you terribly. I can't tell you how much I'd love to hear more than a few words from you, or about you from Luna.

Anyway, on to my news. Well, work is what has been keeping me busy. We are now only six days a way from bringing the new dark magic detection system on line. Four years of work all comes to an end next Tuesday. That is of course, until I start my new job and spend the next however many years making changes to it. Still, I'll be out of the Department for Development of Magical Information Systems and moving into an area called the Department of Magical Systems Maintenance (or something like that).

Because of the rush to get everything finished in time, I've been working late and quite often at the weekend too. This hasn't left me a lot of time for anything else recently, and Ginny thinks this is why I have been ill for the last week – working too hard with little time to rest. At least we are getting away the weekend after next. Ginny's parents are having the kids and we are going to spend a couple of nights at a hotel in Cambridge. If you put the words 'Hilton' 'Doubletree' and 'Cambridge' into that computer interweb thing you have, apparently you can see pictures of it. It's our anniversary on the 29th so it'll be really great to have some time to ourselves for a change.

In other news, it was Ginny's parents 40th Anniversary last weekend and on Sunday they had a smallish party for some close friends and family. It was a nice day, but hard work for Gin and me. I had to help put up gazebos and sort out chairs and tables, while Gin largely organised food. Her parents enjoyed it though, and that's the main thing.

Lastly, and most importantly of all, I became an uncle again on Monday. Ginny's brother Percy and his wife Claire had a baby boy called Matthew. He was 8lb 11oz, but he's had to go into St. Mungos because he's not too well. Nothing life threatening, but he's not managing to clear mucus from his tummy so he's not taking on much milk and has become a bit jaundiced. I'm sure those healer-midwives will have the little lad sorted and home in no time.

Ginny is delighted at being an Auntie again, but sad that she hasn't been able to visit yet. I've had a streaming cold so I wouldn't have been allowed in anyway!

Well, that's all my news. Look after yourself, my most beloved sister. I'm thinking of you.

Harry.


End file.
